Cruel Destino
by LittleAngel'Sixx
Summary: Sesshomaru había elegido a Kagome como compañera con anterioridad, pero como reaccionara el taiyoukai al saber que su medio hermano ya la ha tomado como suya?.
1. Sorpresa Cruel

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi *-***

**Capitulo 1 **_**"Sorpresa Cruel"**_

Kagome apretaba con fuerza las riendas de su caballo mientras galopeaba a toda velocidad junto con otros aldeanos que decidieron acompañarla de vuelta a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, estaba sumamente preocupada por Inuyasha, ellos habían ido a la aldea vecina a acabar con unos demonios que estaban haciendo de las suyas y cuando habían terminado para volver a la aldea, el semblante de Inuyasha había cambiado rotundamente cuando una brisa de aire suave había chocado contra su rostro, este mostraba gran preocupación y no paraba de olfatear el aire como tratando de convencerse de que su olfato estaba equivocado pero no era así; aunque ella le pidió de todas las formas posibles que le dijera que era lo que andaba mal, él no le había dicho nada y la obligo a quedarse en la aldea hasta que él regresara, no quería poner en peligro la vida de su compañera y su cachorro, aunque Kagome no sabía que estaba embarazada. Ya habían pasado varias horas e Inuyasha no aparecía, cuando la dejo en la aldea recién estaba atardeciendo y ahora ya era de noche, así que sin importar lo que Inuyasha le había dicho, tomo un caballo y se dirigió a la aldea, acompañada de unos aldeanos que venían preparados por si algo andaba mal en la aldea de donde la miko venia, después de todo era lo que menos ellos podían hacer cuando la miko y el hanyou los ayudaron a ellos con aquellos youkais que estaban destrozando su aldea.

Cuando estaban por llegar, el corazón de Kagome latía dolorosamente contra su pecho, tenía un mal presentimiento con lo que se toparía una vez que llegase, además, mientras más se acercaban, ella estaba segura que podía oler sangre, los humanos no tenían tan buen olfato pero ella sí que olía aquello, incluso un aldeano que iba galopeando a su lado lo comento, si ellos habían sentido aquel olor… la cantidad de sangre debe de ser grande, y así lo comprobaron una vez que llegaron, la aldea estaba teñida de rojo y cuerpos mutilados por todos lados; cuando se detuvieron, ella fue la primera en bajar y correr hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, sin dejar de ignorar los cuerpos regados en el suelo en charcos de sangre, ancianos, hombres, mujeres y niños… nadie se había salvado de la masacre, ella se detuvo abruptamente y enseguida corrió hacia el cuerpo pequeño que ella conocía muy bien, las lagrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos al comprobar de que se trataba de Shippo y ahogo un grito desgarrador que quería salir de su garganta, se arrodillo en el charco de sangre y tomo el cuerpo del suelo, acunándolo sobre su regazo, no podía creerlo, que ser pudo hacer esto!; ella miro un poco mas allá y pudo divisar el cuerpo de Kirara, también había muerto, probablemente protegiendo a Shippo, Kagome apretó sus ojos con fuerza para despertar de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo pero la sangre de Shippo colándose por su kimono le decía que no lo era. Un aldeano la ayudo a levantarse y tomo el cuerpo del kitsune, cubriéndolo con una manta que traía, Kagome no pensó dos veces y corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas para llegar a la choza de la anciana y cuando llego no puedo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor, haciendo que el responsable de aquella masacre volteara a verla con aquellos ojos rojos y salvajes de sed de sangre, no podía creerlo, ella enseguida tomo una flecha y lo apunto con su arco, sin evitar que las manos le temblaran por la adrenalina y terror; los cuerpos de sus amigos yacían regados por el suelo con varias de sus extremidades esparcidas cerca, Miroku… Sango… e Inuyasha… su amado hanyou, este ultimo a pies del responsable de todo esto… Sesshomaru. Sus ojos rojos y salvajes penetraban con fuerza a su persona, la sonrisa sádica en sus labios enviaba escalofríos por su columna vertebral y los colmillos sobresalientes de esta, lo hacía aun peor, las marcas de sus mejillas irregulares y como sus manos estaban llenas de sangre le daban a entender que había dejado salir a su bestia, espera!, tiene dos brazos?!, como es posible eso?!, se cuestiono Kagome aterrada; Sesshomaru gruño y volteo su cuerpo hacia donde ella estaba, pero no la miraba a ella, sino a los aldeanos que habían llegado a su lado con lanzas y flechas para ayudarla contra el demonio, al voltearse Kagome pudo ver el cuerpo de la anciana Kaede y arriba de ella yacía una Rin llorando, tenía sangre pero no era de ella, entonces quiere decir que Sesshomaru tiene el control sobre su bestia, pero entonces, porque hizo esta monstruosidad?, pensaba Kagome mientras apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza.

-Sesshomaru!, porque has hecho esto?!- grito Kagome con ira.

Sesshomaru solo gruño con más fuerza y comenzó a avanzar amenazadoramente hacia ella, preparando sus garras, ella gimió y dejo ir la flecha que tenia tensada en su arco, Sesshomaru solo se movió un poco y la tomo entre sus dedos, sonriéndole altaneramente; los aldeanos se pusieron delante de ella para defenderla con sus armas a lo que Sesshomaru gruño amenazadoramente y a una velocidad demoniaca, que fue imposible de ver por el ojo humano, el taiyoukai yacía delante de ellos y con movimientos sumamente rápidos había matado y mutilado a los aldeanos, también rompiendo a su paso el arco de Kagome, la cual chillo al ver que la imponente figura de Sesshomaru yacía frente a ella, dejo caer los restos de su arco mientras retrocedía asustada, a lo que Sesshomaru le sonrió y la agarro del cuello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, elevándola del suelo, dejándola a su altura para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Kagome estaba aterrada, la iba a matar, era su fin, las garras de Sesshomaru se enterraban dolorosamente en su cuello, podía sentir escurrir la sangre por este, el taiyoukai de pronto borro la sonrisa y le gruño enojado, un gruñido muy fuerte que provenía de su pecho, le mostraba sus colmillos y los acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro, ella solo cerraba sus ojos con fuerza mientras aruñaba la muñeca del demonio para que la soltara; de pronto, la voz ronca de Sesshomaru la hizo volver a mirarlo y vio como preparaba las garras de su otra mano para matarla.

-Me has traicionado perra-

-Basta… no se… de que ha… hablas…-

-Te has entregado a ese hanyou indigno, tienes su cachorro en tu vientre, me has traicionado- gruño con cólera.

Kagome solo abrió sus ojos sorprendida, estaba embarazada?, iba a tener un hijo de Inuyasha, pero porque Inuyasha no le había dicho nada?, ya veo la razón por la que no me dejo acompañarlo… los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lagrimas y miro detrás del hombro de Sesshomaru, allí yacía el cuerpo de su amado hanyou. Sesshomaru al ver que miraba el cuerpo del hibrido, gruño más fuerte y apretó mas el cuello de la miko, ella no sabía pero él la había elegido hace mucho tiempo para ser su hembra y al enterarse de que su futura hembra ya había sido tomada por el inútil hibrido de su medio hermano cuando había venido a visitar a Rin, su bestia había tomado el control y había hecho pagar a la aldea de su sufrimiento, pero ahora se había dado cuenta que no solo la había reclamado como compañera, sino que también la había dejado preñada, una mueca de desagrado cruzo por su rostro y gruño más fuerte, no iba a dejar que la que iba a ser SU hembra, diera a luz un bastardo como su medio hermano, ella solo iba a tener cachorros de él, del que debió ser su macho, su alfa, el señor de las tierras de Oeste, un taiyoukai de renombre, digno para ella, no un simple hanyou débil y mucho menos la desgracia de su familia. Kagome se había asustado cuando se preparaba para matarla con sus garras pero más se asusto cuando su mano iba dirigida a su vientre, no, no iba a permitir que matara al único recuerdo que tendría de Inuyasha, así que con sus manos apretó la muñeca de Sesshomaru y empezó a subir su aura para poder purificarlo, pero apenas había empezado a hacerlo, las garras de Sesshomaru entraron en su carne, traspasando su vientre, haciéndole toser sangre, la cual mancho el kimono de taiyoukai frente a ella, Sesshomaru sonrió y se deleito con aquel acto, el pequeño bastardo ya no existía, su vientre iba a solo tener cachorros de él, de nadie más, ella era de él. Con cuidado saco la mano del vientre de ella y la soltó del cuello, dejándola caer al suelo en un charco de sangre que se hacía cada vez más grande, él se sentó a horcajas sobre las caderas de la miko y le arranco la piel del cuello en donde tenía la marca que le había hecho Inuyasha, Kagome grito y mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pudo ver a Rin acercándose y como se lanzo a la espalda de Sesshomaru mientras lloraba y le pedía que dejara de hacerle daño, Sesshomaru gruño a Rin en señal de advertencia pero esta no le importo mientras tiraba de su kimono como si eso fuera a hacer que lo quitase del cuerpo de la miko que agonizaba, el taiyoukai solo se levanto y giro hacia Rin mientras levantaba sus garras, eso fue lo último que alcanzo a ver Kagome antes de que todo se volviera negro.


	2. Acoplamiento

**Capitulo 2 ****"Acoplamiento"**

La primera pregunta que se hizo Kagome fue de que si estaba muerta o no, pero enseguida fue respondida al sentir su cabeza dar vueltas y vueltas, se supone de que si estas muerta no sientes nada, así que… debe de estar viva; con aquel pensamiento empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente solo para toparse con unos ojos que la miraban con preocupación, era Rin, estaba viva!.

-Señorita Kagome está usted bien?-

-Si… sí, eso creo…- dijo Kagome mientras se sentaba en la gran cama en que se hallaba –Tu estas bien?-

-Si aunque estoy preocupada por el amo Sesshomaru-

-Preocupada?, no le tienes miedo después de lo que hizo?-

-No, Rin nunca le ha podido tener miedo al señor Sesshomaru, él es bueno y me dijo que hizo eso porque su hermano le había quitado algo que le pertenecía, era lo correcto-

-Pero eso no era motivo para masacrar toda la aldea!- sollozo Kagome –Mato a mis amigos, a Inuyasha, a la anciana Kaede, a los aldeanos y casi te mata a ti también Rin!, incluso a mí, no sé qué hago viva!-

-El señor Sesshomaru no me quizo hacer daño, solo me llevo hacia donde el señor Jaken para que esperara junto con él mientras iba a ver como estabas Kagome-chan-

-Rin, ve a tu cuarto- ordeno Sesshomaru mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Si amo Sesshomaru- le sonrió la niña yéndose no sin antes abrazarle la pierna.

-Que quieres de mi?- soltó Kagome mirándolo con ira –Vas a matarme?-

-Miko… si hubiese querido hacerlo no te había resucitado con tenseiga-

-Entonces que quieres de mi? y porque has matado a todos mis amigos?!-

-Tus amigos interfirieron en mi camino, no me dejaron opción, y respecto a los aldeanos, mi bestia tenia sed de sangre por la ira que lo tomo al enterarse de que el hibrido de mi hermano te había tomado-

-Qué?, y porque?-

-Mi bestia te había elegido para ser mi compañera desde hace tiempo, específicamente desde nuestro primer encuentro en la tumba de mi padre-

-Y porque no me lo dijiste Sesshomaru?-

-No podía dejar que Naraku lo supiera, tu vida iba a correr más riesgo y no estaba dispuesto a ello-

Kagome guardo silencio mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que las lagrimas no cayeran de sus ojos, aquella información le había llegado de golpe y pensó que si tan solo hubiese esperado un año más como tenia dispuesto ella desde el principio antes de acoplarse con Inuyasha, nada de esto hubiese pasado, sus amigos estarían vivos, la aldea no hubiese sido masacrada, su amado hanyou estaría a salvo y ella… bueno, ella tendría que haberse ido con Sesshomaru por el bien de sus amigos, pero ellos estarían vivos!, oh kami, porque tuvo que pasar esto?, se lamento Kagome mentalmente. La caída de la parte de arriba del kimono de Sesshomaru, hizo que Kagome saliera de sus pensamientos y lo mirara, mientras este se acercaba a paso lento hacia ella, sin dejar de mirarla con aquella mascara indiferente en el rostro, ella tembló y enseguida retrocedió en la cama hasta que su espalda toco el respaldo, sus lagrimas no aguantaron mas y resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras desechaba con todas sus fuerzas la idea que se le venía a la mente en estos momentos… no, Sesshomaru no le haría esto, él detesta a los humanos, le causa repulsión tan solo verlos, él no tocaría a uno y mucho menos… íntimamente, no iba a cometer el mismo error de su padre, no, el era Sesshomaru, jamas haría lo que estaba pensando en aquellos momentos.

-Qu… que vas…a… a hacer?...- pregunto titubeante Kagome.

-Vamos a aparearnos- dijo con sencillez.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- grito Kagome a todo pulmón haciendo que Sesshomaru le tapara la boca bruscamente.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso humana- le amenazo –Desnúdate- la soltó.

-No!, prefiero morir que estar contigo!, no!, no lo hare!, no puedes obligarme!- chillo la chica.

-Mi paciencia tiene un límite miko, te desnudas o lo hago yo, y créeme que no voy a ser suave contigo-

-No… no te atreverías…- susurro asustada la miko.

Sesshomaru la miro fríamente y en un movimiento rápido con sus garras, destrozo el kimono de sacerdotisa que tenia, ella pego un gritito y se tapo como pudo con sus manos los pechos mientras cruzaba las piernas totalmente roja y llena de temor, Sesshomaru la miro con su mirada estoica mientras él se paro y desato el obi, para luego quitarse los pantalones, haciendo que Kagome volviera a chillar al ver la semejante anatomía del taiyoukai, cerro sus ojos avergonzada y solo los volvió a abrir cuando sintió que Sesshomaru tomaba sus brazos para quitárselos de sus pechos, empujándola sobre la cama lentamente mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, ella solo lo miraba aterrada mientras que él la mirada con su típica mirada fría.

-Porque te sonrojas, no es primera vez que estas con un hombre- su pecho emitió un gruñido ante eso.

-De… déjame… no hagas esto por favor Sesshomaru… tu odias a los humanos…-

-En efecto, pero mi bestia te ha elegido y yo no puedo hacer nada contra él-

-A… a que te refieres?, no eres tu el que tiene el control de él?-

-Miko… esto pasara quieras o no, así que el hecho de que hagas tiempo no cambia nada- hizo una pausa –Mi bestia es la forma más primitiva que tengo, es mi verdadera forma como soy-

-No lo hagas… por favor…- sollozo Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te recomendaría no luchar, mi bestia no tolerara más rebeldía por parte de su perra-

-No!, no te dejare hacer esto!- chillo Kagome mientras forcejeaba contra Sesshomaru.

-Quise ser suave por el hecho de que eres humana, pero viendo que no cooperaras... te cogeré con fuerza y solo sentirás dolor- dijo con voz ronca Sesshomaru mientras sus ojos parpadeaban a rojo.

Kagome chillo cuando sintió la punta del gran miembro de Sesshomaru en la entrada de su intimidad y de un solo movimiento hacia delante, se introdujo en ella con fuerza innecesaria, antes de que pudiese gritar por el tremendo dolor que su cuerpo estaba cruzando en estos momentos, una de las manos se Sesshomaru taparon su boca y sin siquiera esperar a que ella se acostumbre, empezó a arremeter contra su pequeña vaina con rápidas y profundas embestidas, mientras que los colmillos del taiyoukai viajaban por la piel lechosa de sus pechos y mordisqueaban los pezones con hambre como si fuera un cachorro hambriento. Kagome sentía que la iba a partir por la mitad, las veces con las que había intimidado con Inuyasha nunca había sentido aquel dolor y bueno, al decir verdad, Sesshomaru era mucho veces más grande que Inuyasha, después de todo, Sesshomaru era un taiyoukai y por lo tanto, bien dotado, para desgracia de ella, ya que por ello estaba pasando por un dolor que le era imposible de soportar, haciéndola moverse como loca para tratar de que el saliera dentro de ella, sin éxito, ya que el taiyoukai no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo. Por su parte, Sesshomaru se sentía totalmente envuelto en una ola de placer, incluso su rostro estoico había cambiado para transformarse en un lleno de éxtasis, esta humana era una pequeña cosa apretada, no podía creer como un pequeño cuerpo como el de esta ningen podía traerle tanto placer como sentía en estos momentos, acaso era esto la razón por la que su padre se rebajo a aparearse con una?, si es así… ahora lo entendía y le emocionaba, sobre todo a su bestia, pensar que esta ningen estaría dispuesta a él cuando quisiera y que luego de este apareamiento su pequeña perra quedaría preñada; inconscientemente paso una de sus manos por el vientre de la miko y lo acaricio, estaba plano pero no por mucho, pronto estaría hinchado por su primer cachorro y heredero, aunque no le gustaba la idea de que fuese hanyou, pero iba a ser su cachorro, por lo tanto, iba a ser poderoso y digno de respeto, ante aquella idea empezó a arremeter con rapidez demoniaca dentro de la pequeña miko, la cual ahora luchaba contra todas su fuerzas y chillaba como loca. Kagome se tenso cuando sintió como el miembro del taiyoukai palpitaba dentro de ella… pronto seria su liberación… embarazo… no!, y sin más empezó a luchar pero todo fue en vano, ya que en un fuerte gruñido el demonio culmino dentro de ella, mordiéndole entre la curvatura del cuello y hombro, marcándola como su compañera… ahora era la perra del demonio que había acabado con sus amigos… con su amado hanyou y el cachorro de este… ahora no había nada que hacer.


End file.
